Everything I Hoped for, and More
by Queen Beryl
Summary: Usagi falls for Mamoru, and they go on a few dates. They were meant to be but fate, it seems, has something else in store for the two lovers.
1. Prologue

Title: Everything I Hoped for, and More   
By: Queen Beryl   
@---^---   
    ** Hihi! Queen Beryl, here. My second fanfic, ever! I know, ancient stuff, right? Well, I completely rewrote and fixed it up, because, well, it was bad. I mean... it was in DV version... how sick is that? Hehehe! Anyway... I'll have my pal, Sailor Trident, read the disclaimer:     "Queen Beryl does not own Sailor Moon. She wishes she did, but she is too poor. The creator of Sailor Moon, Naoko Takeuchi, does, and whom ever she sold the rights to. Queen Beryl is only a fan who likes to write stories. Is that it, Queen B?"     "Yeah, thanks, Sailor Trident." On to the theatre
**

Prologue: Flashback 

    I gazed into the sunset, not knowing exactly how to feel. I was fine before, I had everything under control, and then he comes along and messes everything up for me. My long golden hair swished around me, fluttering in my face to distract me from my thoughts; I pushed it away carelessly, refusing to let go of my mental train. I partially shielded my blue eyes from the sun's rays. That really didn't just happen did it? I mean, it couldn't, right? Of all the things to happen....     **  
& * & EARLIER THAT AFTERNOON**     "Okie, see ya later, Ami!" I called to the last of my companions as I sat in the Crown Arcade at the new Sailor V Video Game. Even though one of my best friends _is_ Sailor V, that didn't matter, the game was still awesome.     I ran out of money and decided to walk home. I turn the first corner and WHAM! Figures.     "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I..." I grappled for an apology, until I realized who it was. It was _him_.     "Again, Odango Atama?" Mamoru inquired, raising an eyebrow. His midnight black hair momentarily swished over his deep ocean blue eyes. For a second I was so tempted to brush it away for him... then I remembered who I was talking to.     "How many times have I told you? It's Usagi, not Odango Atama, you jerk. Pffff." I stuck my tongue out at him and pulled my bottom part of my eye down.     "I don't have time right now, I have someplace to go." He said, continuing on his preset destination. I decided to follow; what possessed me, I'll never really know. I don't think I want to, either.     "Where?" I asked curiously, almost tripping. I've really got to get out of that habit.     "To catch the bus." He said, showing no emotion.     "Why?" Doesn't he own a car?     "Because I'm going to eat. People do that about this time, you know."     "Eat where?" _Maybe I could join you._     "My favorite restaurant. Why?"     "Just wondering..." _Oh, please invite me... please invite me... I like food!_ I silently begged.     "You wanna come?" He asked, eyes remaining cold and collected. I didn't even realize how he hesitated before asking. My stomach was growling too loudly.     "Do you want me to?" _Say yes. Say yes._     "I don't mind. Besides, you're drooling."     "Okie, then, I have nothing else to do anyway." I secretly wiped the drool from my mouth and smiled up at him. _And, in all actuality I did have other things to do: there are chores, comic books...wait. Why do I want to be with him so bad? This is Mamoru, Mr. Hotshot. It's so strange. I feel sort of drawn to him..._     "Fine." _There's silence; I wonder what she's thinking._ Mamoru thought, sneaking a sidelong glance. _Wow, cute profile...wait, this is Odango Atama you are thinking about... still, cute, and I feel like I need to be with her...._   
& * &     "Ha! No way! You did what!?" I laughed, bubble tears hang at the sides of my crescent moon shaped eyes. His eyes were shining with laughter, and I caught myself. _Careful, Usagi, you'll get lost in them and then it's all over._ I looked away quickly.     Mamoru turned a slight pink hue. _I can't believe I just told her that. It's just that I feel so casual when I'm with her. She laughs so sweetly, too. It's as if she really cares._     "Let's go then, Mamoru." I said, grabbing his arm. He threw some money down on the table as we left. _I feel drunk, but all I drank was water, a milkshake, wait, make that three..._ I thought, putting a finger to my chin in thought.     "Tonight was fun." Mamoru said, picking a rose out of the rosebush we walked past. He handed it to me.     _That was so sweet! Red, it means undying love, oh, shut up, Usagi...._     "Yeah, thanks for letting me come. It was really nice of you, Mamoru." _If only this day would never end, I would be the happiest person in the world._     We stopped over a river on a bridge. I twirled the rose, and leaned against the bridge railing. The sun would be setting soon, and it seemed as if time was standing still, just for us. Wouldn't that be wonderful?     "Maybe we can do it again some time soon..." Mamoru suddenly stated, his voice trailed off in what sounded like hope. I wasn't sure if that was what it was or not, but suddenly, all the animosity I held for him before washed away. He wasn't such a bad person after all, was he?     "Sure." My heartbeat picked up violently. What's wrong with me? The animosity was being replaced by... what is this I'm feeling? Oh, just please don't let him hear my heart.     Mamoru slowly leaned closer to me. I could feel it rather than see it. Soon, he had his arm around me, and I made no attempt to move it, simply because it felt so right. The next few seconds happened so quickly, it's hard to say what actually took place. Suddenly, his lips were on mine, so warm, so sweet. The world seemed to stop. I kissed back, feeling complete. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he wrapped his around my waist. My heart swelled inside of me, and I felt as if I'd burst.   
**& * & BACK TO PRESENT**     I wrapped my arms around myself, I still feel him around me, so close. The sun finally set, and the wind slowed to a gentle breeze. I couldn't help but murmur out loud to the darkening sky.     "With you, Mamoru, for the first time, I found myself. We become one... and we soar." 

**Okies, that's the Prologue. I dunno, it was strange. The last part I took from manga number 7 of Sailor Moon. I thought it was a nice quote. Please review! I must have feed back or I'm afraid I cannot go on...j/k *wipes a tear* K. I'm Outie!**


	2. CH 1 Realization

Title: Everything I Hoped for and More   
By: Queen Beryl   
@---^---   
    **I don't own Sailor Moon because the voices tell me I don't.**

Chapter One: Realization 

    "Naru, you'll never guess what happened!" I told Naru, my best friend. It's been a week, and I haven't seen Mamoru since that beautiful day. Maybe he's avoiding me... I was wracked from my thoughts when Naru cut me off. I took a sip of my hot coca and quickly spat it out when I heard the shocking news.     "Yeah, he asked me out yesterday, and I said yes." Naru blushed on the other side of the phone.     "Melvin asked you out! Now way!" I started laughing hysterically. _That can't be! Not him!_     "You make it seem as if he wouldn't even consider something like that, Usagi." She sounded hurt... really hurt.     "No! I didn't mean it like that, so please don't take it that way. I just meant that you two seem like- I'm so happy for you." I blubbered.     "Thank you so much, Usagi. That means a lot to me." 

& * &     "Oh, no! I'm LATE!" I shouted as I jumped out of bed. I ran out the door after saying goodbye to my mom, turned the corner, and wham! Of all my luck, I'd run into somebody when I'm late. "I'm sorry, I... Mamoru?" I blushed.     "Hi Odang- Usagi." He looked around almost nervously. _What if she hates me for that kiss? She hasn't spoken to me for almost a week now._     "Hey, Mamoru. How are you?" I asked politely, feeling like an idiot. He probably doesn't even want to see me, but he did kiss me... doesn't that mean anything?     "I'm good." _I've been missing you all week, actually...._ "And you? How have you been?"     "I've missed you, erm, I mean, good." I blushed, realizing what I just said. _oh, no, why can't I keep my mouth shut?_     "Really? You missed me, too?" Hope shined through in his voice.     "What do you mean too?" I ask, pretending to not understand. He missed me! He missed me!     "Oh, Usagi." He smiled. And that was all he had to say to make me forget everything in the world, the fact that I was missing school didn't even come close to the surface of my brain. 

& * &     "Usagi, are you sick?" Ami asked, worry filled her azure eyes. She put her blue hair behind her ears as she spoke. Why was she asking such an odd question at a wonderful time like this?     "No." I replied dreamily, starring off into space, thinking about the day that Mamoru and I had together.     "Then why were you not at school today?" Ami, very distantly, sounded concerned.     "Mmm, what did you say? Oh, um, hm. I was out with Mamoru today." I mumbled and proceeded to describe, in detail, my wonderfully glorious day.     "I don't believe you, Usagi." Both Ami, Luna, and later the rest of the senshi reprimanded, as I told them. Rei seemed sort of upset, more than the others did. Minako was the only one who agreed with me.     "Wow, Usagi, I wish that would happen to me!" Minako's eyes then glazed over in a romantic daydream.     "So, Usa, do you love him?" Makoto asked, mixing cake batter in the kitchen at her apartment. We were all congregated there for a meeting, which didn't exactly take place because I was too busy describing my day.     I stopped short; the question completely caught me off guard. "I, uh," _do I love him? Love is a strong word, but, I think I actually do. I love him._ "Yeah, Makoto, I do. I love Chiba Mamoru."     "How can you tell?" Rei suddenly demanded out of nowhere.     "What?" I turned to her, quite shocked; she looked very angry, now.     "How can you tell after a little week that you love him?"     "Well, it's just the feeling I get inside, you know..." I smiled at the thought.     "You're barely fourteen years old, Usagi, you wouldn't know love if it stared you in the face."     "What's with you, Rei?" Makoto asked, pouring the batter into a nine by thirteen pan.     "She wouldn't know love." Rei stormed out of the room and left the apartment.     "Somebody's in a bad mood." Minako stated to ease the uncomfortable silence that had filled the room.     "Probably PMS." Makoto shrugged, knowing it really wasn't true.     "Yeah..." I nodded, starring out the window. What could have caused her to explode like that? This was one of the happiest days of my life, and Rei was irritated with me. We'd never gotten along very well, but she was still one of my best friends.     "Well, no matter what she says, _I_ most certainly know love... being the goddess of it, anyway." Minako grinned. "And you're well on your way, Usa."     "Thanks... hey, guys, I'll be back in a few minutes, okay?" I rushed out the door and down the hall, hoping Rei hadn't gotten too far ahead of me. 

**    I hope you liked that... I'm sorry it's so short, though. Thanks so much to my reviewers!! You guys are awesome! ^_^
**


End file.
